


Secrecy in Publicity

by Goddoesntplaydice



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddoesntplaydice/pseuds/Goddoesntplaydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim often forgets about his fame, but there is always someone there to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy in Publicity

Tim wasn’t very fond of his fame. He knew he had earned it through skill and lots of hard work. Rarely did he ever think about his claim to fame, or the fact that his name was occasionally in the news.  
Only Tony ever brought up any mention of his fame. Today, it was Tony who brought it up, but not in the usual way.  
“McGee! Get in here now.”  
“Tony, what the…” Tim turned the corner of the steps down from MTAC to see Tony advancing on him waving a newspaper.  
“Have you…Have you seen… Look at this atrocity!” he half shrieked flapping the newspaper in Tim’s face.  
“I can’t look if you don’t calm down and show it to me” Tim retorted.  
“Yeah, yeah Mr Gemcity,” as the paper was thrust in Tim’s face. He leant back to get the full picture before closing his eyes in resignation and walking past Tiny to sit at his desk.  
“Well, Mr Popular, anything to say?” came Tony’s voice from his left.  
“No Tony. I’m sorry, I have nothing to say.”  
“That’s a first. Or is it because your fingers won’t write them fo you. After all McWriter, a pictures worth a thousand words!”  
“Other than I’m sorry, I have no words to say right now.” Tim groaned  
“You better have more than that to say, how about some grovelling? Chocolates with a nice poem? Y’know, touchy feely stuff?”  
“’Cos I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t know there were reporters there. I can’t help being who I am and you knew who I was when you agreed to date me! But I’m still sorry”  
“Accept the apology and move on DiNozzo. Like any other girl would do. Then gear up.”


End file.
